Accidentally In Love
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Raven’s powers go haywire and make Beastboy fall in love with her… Who said that was a bad thing? BBRae
1. Power Problems Ahoy!

Accidentally In Love

Summary: Raven's powers go haywire and make Beastboy fall in love with her… Who said that was a bad thing? ;) BBRae

A/N: I got this story idea from an old teen titan story I read… I'm pretty sure Raven made Kid Flash fall in love with her on purpose though… Anyhoo, I usually write RobStar and since I have no cable I've been Titans deprived, but I'll try my best to get Raven character right. Oh and I'm guessing this is a pretty common title but I couldn't come up with anything else… I didn't copy anyone's story so I'm sorry if it looks like I did… And I don't own the teen titans… I'm working on it… ;)

Dear Diary,

Things have been pretty weird lately, power-wise. They aren't working. Sometimes they will, sometimes they won't. Power outages, I guess. I just wish I knew what was causing them. Lately meditating has become difficult as well; I can't seem to stay in the air for some reason. My guess is that my body is sucking up extra energy to build a new power. Which I don't understand, I have all the powers that I need. I don't think the Titans suspect anything, for the most my powers work when I need them to, and I guess that's what really matters… It's just…

Raven jumped as she heard a knock at the door, she shook her head then yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's Beastboy. I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to grab a seat at the video game tournament…"

Suddenly Raven was irritated at Beastboy for no apparent reason. She found herself racing to the door and sliding it open. Beastboy took a step back because Raven didn't seem like herself, he eyes were wide open, and she looked furious, "Video games are idiotic devices created by idiots to make more idiots."

Beastboy swallowed hard, "Well… Maybe non-Idiots can… enjoy them too?" He tried to laugh but it died in his throat. Raven's eyes suddenly turned blazing red, "Look I know you hate video games but…"

"Agh…" Raven shut her eyes and shielded them from Beastboy with her hand, "Look… I don't want to- Agh!"

"Raven? You ok?" Beastboy took a step forward as raven took a step back.

"I will be if you'd just leave me alone. You're giving me a headache." Raven growled.

Finally Beastboy snapped, "Look I know I can be annoying sometimes, but I'm supposed to be your friend, and friends don't let friends waste their life."

Raven had turned away from him as he'd talked but she whipped around, leaving her eyes uncovered, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, as your friend I can't let you lock yourself up in your room alone all day, you'll drive yourself crazy!"

"Yeah? Well... Maybe…" Raven voice softened, "Agh…maybe I'm already crazy…"

"Raven what's going on? Your eyes all glow-y, your attitude is…freaky… What's going on with you?"

"I don't know", Admitted Raven, "But it hurts…" Suddenly Raven's eyes went back to normal, but her cloak began to fly up around her, as a bright white light engulfed her.

"Raven! Oh my gosh! Raven!", Beastboy started freaking out.

But as suddenly as it came the light left even more suddenly leaving a weak Raven behind, she would have collapsed onto the floor if Beastboy hadn't caught her, before she hit the ground. Beastboy felt really uncomfortable holding Raven and was even more uncomfortable with the idea of venturing into her room. Being Beastboy her attempted to liven up the situation by joking, "I guess this is why we learned to always be prepared in boy scouts, huh?"

Raven didn't stay passed out very long, her eyes fluttered open, and Beastboy came into focus, "I don't know what happened, but I guess I should say thanks…And sorry… I don't know what came over me…" Raven escaped from Beastboy's arms.

He looked her in the eyes, "Anytime…" A white light beam, crossed from her eyes to his, "So… Are you sure that you don't want to come watch the video game tournament… I could kinda use you there to cheer me on…"

Raven was totally oblivious to the fact that he was flirting with her, "Yeah I guess I'll come after all. You were right I can't keep myself locked in my room forever…"

Beastboy held out a hand, and with a cheesy French accent said, "Allow you to escort you madam…"

Raven looked him over, wondering if he'd lost his mind, "Uh… Pass… I think I can escort myself…"

Beastboy shrugged, "Suit yourself.

A/N: How am I doing? In the beginning I was worried about messing up Raven's character but now I'm more worried about Beastboy… I'd love reviews… I'll take advice, but please think twice before flaming me, I'm actually really sensitive when it comes to flames…


	2. Ravy Baby

Chapter 2 (Ravy-Baby)

Raven and Beastboy finally made it into the main room, where the championship game event was about to start.

"The gang is all here!" Noted Starfire, who was excited, even though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Before I wipe the floor with you guys, I want to make it clear, that I'm winning this thing for Raven!" Beastboy exclaimed, sweeping a hand toward Raven. Raven's eye twitched slightly, but she didn't say anything.

"Yeah? Well I don't need a reason to win this thing! I'm just gonna get in there and win it cause I can!" Said Cyborg.

"Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg", said Beastboy shaking his head, "You need to get yourself a girl."

Raven eyed Beastboy with fierce intensity, "Are you implying that I'm your "girl"? I belong to no one, understand?"

"See that's what I love about Raven." Beastboy grinned.

"What? The fact that she doesn't like you?"

"Dude, she TOTALLY likes me!" Beastboy placed a hand on his hip and began glaring at Cyborg.

"Man, face the facts, she does NOT like you." Said Cyborg.

Beastboy turned around, "You like me, don't you Raven?"

"At this moment I'd like you to shut up." Said Raven, a little weirded out by this whole argument.

"See?" Said Cyborg.

"It's a start!", Beastboy insisted.

"Friends…", Starfire cut in.

"Drop it guys, just get this tournament thing over with already", said Robin, following Starfire's lead. Raven slowly backed away from the rest of the team, hoping that Beastboy wouldn't notice.

No such luck, "Rae, where are you going?"

"Away?" Raven said, as if stating the obvious.

"Noooo, I need you here." Beastboy said.

"I'm just going to the kitchen…"

"I can't stand to have you that far from me!" Beastboy insisted.

Raven starred at him trying to find something wrong, but he looked totally normal, his eyes shiny and innocent, "What's wrong with you?"

"That fact that you don't like me." Beastboy blinked.

"I like you fine, I just like you better over there", Raven pointed away from herself, " I need…Space."

"But you do like me?"

"We've covered this already", sighed Raven.

"Oh" said Beastboy. He walked back to the couch, thought for a moment, then called over his shoulder, "Is that a yes or no?"

Raven shuddered, a window cracked, and her hair flew up for a moment. Through clenched teeth she hissed, "Yes! Now stay over there!"

Satisfied for the moment Beastboy turned toward the rest of the team, "Like I was saying, with my little Rae of sunshine, I have to win!"

Robin raised an eyebrow, " Little Rae of sunshine?"

Cyborg snorted, " Man who are YOU kidding!"

"Surely you are not referring to our Raven? She is many things, but I do not feel that the Rae of sunshine name suits her…" Starfire said.

"Nah, not cause of her attitude, I came up with it cause she brings light to my life", Beastboy announced proudly.

"Ok that's weird, even for you", said Robin.

"Man are you… ON something?" Asked Cyborg.

"Perhaps you should see a doctor?" Suggested Starfire.

"No, really guys I'm feeling great! In fact I feel like a winner! Now gimme my control!" Beastboy said.

With intense concentration Beastboy and Cyborg battled it out electronically, but in the end Beastboy Triumphed. Raven had spent the entire time watching form the kitchen, slowly sipping tea that she had made. "Yo, Ravy-baby, I won! I'm taking you out on a victory date and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Ravy-Baby?" Screeched Raven, the cup she was holding shattered into a million pieces. The tea fell with the tea pieces and soaked her shoes.

Beastboy looked her over, and bit his lip, "Maybe I should just call you Raven?"

Raven managed to nod, "Good plan.

A/N: End chapter 2, still doing good? Making you laugh? Tell me about it in a review. Please don't flame me! I'm too young to be burned at stake!


	3. Maybe

Chapter 3 (Maybe)

"So Rae, are we still on for that Victory date I owe you?" Beastboy asked.

Raven just raised an eyebrow, "Who said that you can call me Rae?"

Beastboy giggled nervously, "Lucky guess?"

Raven starred him down, "Guess again."

"Oh come Raven… Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Not even if I do the face?" Said Beastboy widening his eyes.

"Do your worst, it's a waste of time." Raven told him as she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Ok, but we're still going on that date right?" Beastboy asked.

"Save it Beastboy. My powers went crazy, and they did something to you. And as soon as I figure out how I did it I'll figure out how to undo it, and then you can go back to being attracted to every girl except me." Raven let out a puff of breath.

Beastboy's jaw dropped for a second, "Dude that is sooo not true! I always thought you were cute!"

Raven avoided his gaze, as she absent-mindedly rubbed her upper-arm, "No. You always thought I was creepy."

Beastboy came up behind her and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. Then he leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "What I said and what I thought were two different things."

A shiver went up Raven's spine, her cloak became light purple, and a crack snaked down a windowpane. Raven took a step away from Beastboy, shaking her head, as her cloak went back to it's original color, "I can't do this."

"You can. Come with me, I'll help you." Beastboy willed her, looking totally serious.

"It's not real. It's just an illusion. An accidental spell…" Raven muttered, pulling up her hood.

But Beastboy was right behind her, sliding the hood back down, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Did that feel real? Cause I assure you: it wasn't accidental."

Raven's eyes widened, "It's not idea Beastboy. When things go back to normal, things are going to get so weird between us…"

"Maybe I don't want things to go back to normal." Beastboy told her.

Raven clenched her teeth, "That's not what I mean."

Beastboy grinned really cheesy, " At least I mean what I say, give me a chance."

"Geez my powers really did a number on you", Said Raven backing toward the door into the hall.

"Maybe your powers did do something to me. They made me see what I've been missing." Beastboy tried to say.

Raven turned around, grabbed Beastboy's arms, and peered into his eyes, "Are you even in there?"

"I'm here and waiting for you." Beastboy told her.

"What have I done to you?" Raven asked dropping her hands at her sides.

"Something you should have done a long time ago", grinned Beastboy.

"Tell me a joke, say something stupid! Be… Be Beastboy." Raven told him.

"I've got cheesy pick-up lines…" Beastboy told her.

"That's it! I'm locking myself in my room and am not coming out until I figure out to fix you…" Raven trailed off. But as she turned to walk off, air suddenly rushed out of her body and she started to collapse…

"Gotcha!" Said Beastboy triumphantly, "Rae, you ok? Speak to me…"

Raven opened her eyes revealing black orbs, their eyes locked and a beam of light went from his eyes to hers. Beastboy blinked, more confused by the moment as he realized Raven was in is arms. "Raven! Dude! Are you ok? What happened?"

Raven opened her eyes weakly "I'm not sure. Whatever happened must have short circuited my powers…"

"Um, isn't this the part where you yell at me to put you down?" Beastboy asked, bracing himself to get yelled at.

But Raven shook her head, "My strength got zapped too… Help me to my room?"

"Sure", Beastboy nodded looking really worried about her.

"Look Beastboy…" Raven said as he carried her to her room, "I don't know how much you remember so this may sound weird but… Do you really think I'm cute?"

"Um…" Beastboy blushed really bad and started looking anywhere except at Raven's face, "That's classified information there…. Raven…" It didn't matter; Raven had her answer. "So, uh, Raven… Once you get your strength back… You… well, think you might change your mind about going on that victory date with me?"

Raven bit her lip, "I need to meditate." She said firmly.

"Oh", said Beastboy, "Well… Maybe… I can try meditating with you?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea…." Raven said, "I don't want my powers to do anything to you again…"

"Oh come on Raven? Plleeeease? You meditate with Starfire all the time!" Beastboy said.

"Yeah but Starfire didn't get hit with my powers, and she didn't call me Ravy-Baby, and-"

"Ok, I get it, you don't want me around…", said Beastboy placing Raven on her bed, and then he turned to leave.

"Wait", said Raven, "Maybe you can help me figure out what's been happening?"

Beastboy looked at his shoes debating, but he finally decided that some Raven was better than no Raven, "Ok." He took a seat at the end of her bed.

"At first I thought my powers made these emotions for you… But now I'm wondering if they only built on what was already there… Or maybe gave you the strength to say how you felt. Maybe they gave you courage?" Raven asked.

"Um…"Beastboy shifted uncomfortably, "I was pretty sure of myself."

"Confidence. Maybe that's how you beat Cyborg at Video games, when he usually wipes the floor with you…"

"I let him win", Beastboy blurted out, "It gives him a false sense of superiority, that way he wouldn't try so hard and eventually…" Raven smiled but kept her lips sealed tight. "See you DO think I'm funny!" Grinned Beastboy.

Her face immediately dead-paned, " Funny and stupid are two different things."

"Why does it matter so much to you, if I think that you think I'm funny? Raven, it's like you build this wall around you and won't let anyone in! It's the same thing with you keeping yourself locked up in your room." Beastboy said.

Raven opened her mouth to argue, but she found that he was right, " You're right."

"And don't try to deny it because- wait a second- I'm right? I'm never right!" Beastboy's face lit up, "I'm riiiiight, I'm riiiiiiight, I'm riiiiiiight, toniiiiiiight!"

"Actually its still day." Raven pointed out.

"You just HAD to burst my bubble didn't you?" Beastboy frowned, "So… Uh… You gonna tell me why I'm right?"

"My emotions control my powers, but not well enough so I have to meditate to keep everything under control. Less emotion less trouble, right?" She paused, but not long enough for him to answer, "I figured if I keep you guys out of this, nothing weird would happen with my powers to effect you… I don't want any of our lives to be messed up because my powers went physco on us."

"Honestly? I'm kinda glad they went physco on me… I would have never told you that I liked you, on my own."

" Why not?" Raven asked.

"When I talk to you, you always shoot me down. I guess if I never asked then you'd never reject me." Beastboy said.

"What made you think I'd reject you?" Asked Raven.

"Helloooo? Newsflash to Raven: You just did!"

"No I didn't!" Objected Raven.

"I asked you on a date and you said no. That's kinda rejection right there." Beastboy pointed out, placing a hand on his hip.

"Maybe I've reconsidered." Raven said, "Maybe I'll go with you, after I meditate."

"Maybe I'd like that", Grinned Beastboy, "Maybe I always thought you were cute."

Raven smiled, "Maybe you're a goober."

Beastboy waggled his eyebrows, "Maybe I'm not."

Raven took a look around realized that Beastboy was in her room, "Maybe you should get out of my room…"

"Maybe I will", BB told her, as her left the room. He stuck his head back in, "Maybe I'll see you at 7:30?"

Raven nodded, "Maybe."

A/N: And that's NOT all folks! Review please!


	4. Ending Date

Chapter 4 (Ending Date)

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea", Raven thought as she checked herself out in the mirror. No matter what she did her normal robes just didn't seem to fit right… She had put on purple eye shadow only to wipe it off moments later, when she decided that natural was the way to go. The normal way. Maybe if she didn't wear make-up, and didn't make a big deal out of this, it wouldn't seem like a date. Maybe her powers wouldn't do anything to blow up the city. Maybe she could actually have a nice time. She cracked into a tiny smile. She took a deep breath, and wiped the smile off her face. Maybe. That was the word that had got her into this mess… Though she had to admit it was a nice kind of mess. The kind of mess that she might like to find herself in again… She snarled at her hair as it whacked her in the face, no matter how short she cut it, it still managed to bother her. She tucked it behind her ear, and it stayed there for 5 whole seconds!

Raven let out a deep breath. This was what she wanted, right? To have a chance to be normal? Normal people date… A knock sounded at her door, and she jumped 4 feet off her bed, the door became covered in black and started shaking. Raven let out a strangled breath as she tried to force her way-warred powers to drop the door. But the next thing she knew the door came crashing toward her… Only the fall to microscopic pieces of dust 5 seconds later. She looked up to see a wide-eyed Beast Boy standing in the door, hand still raised, "Uh… Hi." Raven gave him a strained smile. He smiled back and crossed the barrier between the hall and Raven's room. He sat next to Raven on her bed, "Nervous?"

Raven opened her mouth to say no, but the bed started shaking, "A little", she admitted, and the bed stopped shaking.

"Dude, it's ok", Beastboy slipped his hand into hers, "I'm a little nervous too." He caught her eye.

Raven slipped her hand out of his, "I didn't expect you to be nervous, you seem so sure of yourself."

Beastboy snorted, "Right. Not at all." He gave her a that's-the-truth-take-it-or-leave-it smile.

Raven looked at the floor, "I'm not sure that this is such a great idea…"

"'Cause of your powers? Or 'cause you're nervous?" Beastboy asked like he really wanted to know."

Raven had expected him to make fun of her. Her lamp started rattling, "A little of both…" She gestured to the currently blackened lamp, "Mostly the powers though…"

"Dude", Raven glared at him, "Dud-ette?" Raven shrugged, "One date won't blow up the city. And if it does… Hey, we're the titans, remember? We'll find a way to un-blow it up!" Beastboy's smile, slipped away leaving his face looking sad, "Unless you're just using this whole powers thing as an excuse 'cause you don't want to go out with me…"

Raven went to grab his hand, but it felt wrong so she just patted it as she bit her lip. "No. I'd really- I'd really like to go… with you."

Beastboy looked up with stars in his eyes, "Really?"

"Geez, are you really that insecure under your tough rhino skin?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrows, but then she saw the look on Beastboy's face, "'Cause I kind of like it." She turned her gaze back to the floor.

"Really?" Beastboy's eyes lit up.

Raven gave him a look, "Sure. Now are we going on a date or what?" She pushed herself off the bed, and grabbed his wrist, "Common' Green Bean."

Beastboy let Raven pull him up, "Is that what you're going to call me?"

Raven let herself smile, "Maybe… If you're good, GB."

"GB?" Beastboy cocked his head.

"GB- Green Bean." Raven let go of GB's wrist, "Hey, you're the one who knows where we're going…"

"Heh heh", Beastboy scratched his head, "Right."

"So…" Raven drawled.

"Oh right! I thought maybe we could go dancing but if you think it's-" Beastboy mumbled.

"I think dancing might be… cool." Raven said.

"Really? I mean… Great!" Beastboy blushed.

"So are we going or…" Raven shrugged.

"Yeah, sure… Follow me…" Beastboy hesitated a few second before he wrapped his fingers around Raven's wrist, and led her out of her room.

Raven opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then she closed it and slid her hand down, so they were holding hands. Beastboy turned around for a second to smile at Raven, but he ran straight into a wall, dropping Raven's hand in the process, "Ugh!"

"Uh… Are you ok?" Raven asked cautiously.

"Yeah… I'm great… Good to go and all that crackers…" Beastboy reached for her hand again. After thinking it over a moment she handed over her hand, but as soon as it touched his, the hall turned black and started shaking.

"Let's go", Raven said nervously, seconds later she was air born, taking Beastboy with her. They escaped the tower through a window.

"What was up with the hall?" Asked Beastboy, searching her face.

Raven used one hand to pull up her hood, "Doesn't matter, which way are we going?" Way to change the subject Raven!

"That way…" Beastboy trailed off. He realized that Raven was trying to shut him out, so her powers wouldn't go crazy on the city. Only Beastboy wasn't one for awkward silences, "So… Uh…Nice weather huh?" Raven didn't answer so he tried again, "Nice cloak you're wearing… A little lighter than usual? I like it…"

"What?" Asked Raven looking down she realized, that her cloak was light purple instead of the dark purple that it usually was. "Thanks… I guess."

"Wait it's that one right there." Beast said pointing with his free hand.

"The bright pink one?" Raven asked, with a tone of disapproval.

Beastboy shrugged, "It changes colors."

"Huh", Raven commented.

"Guess we're gonna make quite an entrance…" Beast said.

"Huh", said Raven.

"Are you going to answer "huh" to everything I say?" Beastboy asked.

"Huh. Depends. Does it bug you, Green Bean?"

"A little", admitted Beastboy.

Raven landed on the sidewalk, "Huh. Definite maybe then." She smiled, until she saw a crack starting to run down the sidewalk.

"Dude I will never understand you! One second you're all serious, the next you're all smiley, and then you go back to being serious… You seriously need to find a happy medium."

"I'm working on it. And as long as the city does blow up I'll assume that it's working. So are we gonna dance or-", Raven started to ask.

"Oh we are soooo dancing." Said Beastboy while grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the currently blue door.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah, if you insist…"

"And I do", said Beastboy waggling his eyebrows.

Raven fake-socked him in the arm, "You are such a ham."

Beastboy grinned, "Nice pun."

"No I didn't mean-agh!" Raven rolled her eyes again, with a small grin.

"See you do think I'm funny!" Beastboy said.

"Nah", said Raven, teasing him.

"Some day I'll prove it", he insisted.

"Just keep telling yourself that", said Raven with pouty lips.

Beastboy laughed, "You're kinda funny yourself."

"You better not say, "funny looking" or this date is over", said Raven.

"Ah you know me too well, but last I checked girls don't appreciate guys that call them funny looking…"

"Done your homework", noted Raven.

Beastboy nodded as he started dancing, or bobbing around (as it also might be called). Raven joined in, a bit self-consciously. Beastboy tried to make her feel more comfortable by making silly faces; he actually got her to crack a few smiles.

Finally a slow song came on and Beastboy took a step forward, as raven took a step back. "Just one slow dance? I promise the city won't blow up."

"Promise?"

"I promise", Beastboy held up his hands.

"So if the city does blow up I can blame you?"

"Sure." Beastboy shrugged.

"Don't worry I would never blame you", Raven assured him.

Beastboy grinned, "I know." Then he slid his arms around her waist, a tingle went up her spine and the lights became covered in black, and colorful confetti started to fall from the ceiling. Beastboy laughed; Raven blushed as she slid her arms around Beastboy's neck. He pulled her a little closer, and Raven was surprised at how safe she felt in his arms, the height difference wasn't weird, in fact he seemed taller… She felt like she could stay dancing in his arms forever. If only the song could last that long… Which sadly, it couldn't. When it ended she reluctantly let go of his neck, and took a step back. "You… wanta get something to drink?"

Raven was surprised by the question coming from Beastboy, "Sure."

"I know a place that can make Green tea taste good", he offered.

"Oh, I doubt that… But we might have to check it out." Said Raven.

"Ok, then let's go!" Said Beastboy, reaching for her wrist, but determinedly grabbed her hand instead. He, then, led her across the across the street, and into the teashop.

"That's handy, the tea shop's right across from the dance club…" Raven noted.

"Yeah the writer was too lazy to put it anywhere else", said Beastboy.

"What?" Asked Raven.

"Never mind. Two Green tea's, please", Beastboy ordered for both of them. He pulled a wallet out of thin air, and paid, and then it vanished again.

"Watch out, they're hot", the cashier warned.

"'Kay", replied Beastboy as he went to pick them up.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself Green Bean", said Raven, and the Tea cup's became covered in black and floated themselves over to a table for two.

"Thanks", grinned Beastboy. Raven shrugged, and they each took their seat, and sipped on their tea which had mysteriously become cool enough to drink.

"You were right about this tea", Raven told him.

"Whoa, I was right about something?" Beastboy teased.

"Yeah, I think you were right about this date too", said Raven avoiding eye contact, "I had-I'm _having _a really nice time."

Beastboy grinned and did the head-scratching thing, "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

"Come to think about it, you were right about a lot of things, like staying in my room all the time, and I should spend more time with the team. And you were also right about-" And that's when Beastboy leaned in and gave Raven her first kiss, and the city didn't even blow up, and neither did the tea. "-That kiss, and the city not blowing up."

"And that you really do think I'm funny?" Beastboy asked.

Raven tried not to smile, " Don't push it. But I think you were also right about whatever my powers did to you… I think it was a good thing."

"Definitely." Agreed Beastboy, and leaned in a little more, "So what were you saying about that whole kissing thing?" And he leaned in for another kiss.

THE END

A/N: Ok all, that was the end, I didn't mean to end it right there, it just happened, and I liked it. So there you go. Last chance to review and tell me to write a sequel, or ban me from writing BB/Rae ever again. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
